The Seduction
by Gosha
Summary: -COMPLETE- After a year's abscence Goku has finally returned home....Gohan is away for the night and there's a full moon...they are alone at last...what could possibly happen?
1. Alone At Last

**Pairings: Goku/Chichi**

A/N: I do not own DBZ It is owned by Akira Toriyama only. Goku has just returned home from Yadrat or Arlia or wherever it was after he had defeated Frieza and Chichi and him decide they both need a night alone. Gohan is sent to Ox-King's, leaving the two with the whole house to themselves! What could possibly happen…hm…I wonder! Heck I'll shut up and please read! It's naughty and very juicy!

**The Seduction**

**Chapter 1: Alone At Last**

It was nearing dinner on a Sunday on the outskirts of Japan. And in a small house in the forest, the Son family were taking it easy and enjoying their reunion. Well apart from poor Chichi. She was washing dishes and cleaning the kitchen as usual. She stopped for a while as she looked at the time; she would have to start cooking dinner soon. She really wasn't in the mood for cooking. She retired to the sink once more to claim a cloth. Wiping the table down she began to think. She wondered why Goku wasn't romantic. Okay, so he was naive and he lived in the forest with his grandpa, who frankly (as far as she was concerned) didn't raise him good enough. They had been married for about six or seven years now, yet he still didn't understand the concept of romance. Sure, he was loving, caring and gentle, but he wasn't romantic. The most adoring thing he had ever said was 'you are the most beautiful woman in the world'. She smiled as she remembered him saying that. Though it was very sweet of him, the way he said it made her feel unsure of his love for her. He seemed to not know what he was saying and that he just said it to make her happy. She dumped the dishcloth into the sink and wiped her hands dry. Peering outside, she could see the two Saiyans having a fun sparring match. Sometimes she would be jealous of their fun and sometimes jealous of Gohan for having most of Goku's attention. She frowned at that thought. He did pay more attention to Gohan than her. All right, he was his son and he's being a responsible father, but that doesn't mean he can't spend more time with her. Frustrated, she stormed out of the kitchen and upstairs to have a bath. She needed to calm herself and relax, and a bath usually helped.

Goku and Gohan returned inside after a good hours sparring. The two were sweaty and a little dirty, so they took their top garments off outside and remained in their pants as they walked inside.

"Dad? Should we take a bath? Mom will go mad if we are all smelly and dirty," Gohan said, looking up at his father.

"Yes Gohan, but where is your mother?" the two looked around the kitchen and the living room, with no sign of her. Goku could sense her near and then an answer hit him.

"She's in the bath," he said out loud. Gohan looked puzzled.

"In the bath? Why? I thought she'd be making dinner now" Gohan said. Goku thought long and hard. Her being in the bath wasn't a good sign. She only took baths when she was frustrated and needed to calm down. Goku gulped.

"Hey son, how about you go and prepare a bath for yourself outside and I'll be down in a sec" Confused, little Gohan walked outside to prepare the bath. Goku quietly walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Honey?" Chichi sighed.

"Yes Goku?" she answered. Goku became anxious at her reply. Was there sadness in her voice? Goku became curious.

"Are you alright in there? It's not like you to take a bath in the middle of the day" he spoke, wondering if she was angry with him or something.

"I'm fine Goku. I suppose you two are hungry, huh?" she asked, still letting sadness portray her voice. Goku thought maybe he should go in and speak to her properly, because something was wrong.

"Chichi, can I come in?" he asked. Chichi jumped in shock. Did he want to join her? Did he want to have a romantic bathe with her? No, this was Goku she was talking about.

"Sure Goku" she said, a little disappointed at her thoughts. He opened the door and walked in, closing it quietly before resuming his walk towards her.

"Why are you half naked?" she asked. He looked down at his boxers.

"I guess my clothes were all dirty and sweaty from training, so I took them off outside"

"Where's Gohan?" she asked, remembering she had a son.

"He's outside warming the bath," he said in a jolly voice. 'Great' she thought, 'he's going to bath with Gohan and not me' She frowned a little.

"Honey?"

"What?" she asked sternly.

"What's wrong? I can tell you're sad and angry for some reason. Why? Is it me?" Bingo! He had it all in one go. At least he did notice and well, he did seem a little concerned.

"Why would you care?"

"What do you mean?" he asked clueless.

"I mean, why would you care how I feel? You never do! All you seem to care about is fighting and eating!"

"That's not true Chi" he spoke sadly, hurt at her words.

"No? Then why are you always fighting and making me cook food for you? I'm sick of it Goku! I'm not a slave and I'm sick of you always going out and playing around, not caring about how I feel!" Goku was speechless.

"You never spend time with me, never. I don't feel you even love me anymore Goku" she said in a whisper, trying to stop herself from crying. Goku still remained silent. He truly was lost for words. He couldn't believe what she just said. He wanted to cry and at the same time throw his fist through the wall! His emotions were mad. But instead of letting it all out, he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Chichi's eyes were wide in shock. Did he just do that? He had never walked away like that. Did she hurt him? Was he coming back? Did he care? She blocked out any more thoughts and sunk back down into the bath. She felt a tad guilty for saying those things, but she needed to say them. She didn't feel loved anymore and he needed to know.

Goku stormed outside to where Gohan was, bathing in peace.

"Gohan!" he called, trying to restrain his temper.

"Daddy?" he asked, concerned at his father's change in attitude.

"Go and pack some clothes and stuff, you're going down your grandpas tonight" he said, picking the boy out of the bath, placing him down and wrapping a towel around his tiny waist.

"Daddy what's wrong? Is mom okay?"

"Yes, just hurray now okay" Gohan felt rejected and began to walk inside, "Gohan!"

"Yes dad" he said sadly.

"Its not that I want to get rid of you, its just, mom I need some time alone and, she's a little upset about something, so…"

"Its okay dad I understand," he said with a smile. Goku smiled at his son and gave him a hug, which was something he rarely did. Gohan hugged him back and ran up the stairs into his room.

Moments later, he was back downstairs with his clothes on and a bag on his back. Goku smiled at him

"Good boy, now I've rung your grandpa so he knows you're coming" Goku said.

"Okay dad, what time shall I come home?"

"Uh? I'll pick you up before dinner sometime okay?"

"Okay, see you later dad!" he chirped, running out of the house and taking to the air. Goku was happy now; because it was about time he gave his undivided attention to his wife. He wandered upstairs; happy she was still in the bath. He took in a deep breath and opened the door. Chichi's eyes were open in a flash, and it was her turn to remain speechless when he entered the room. He closed the door and walked over to her, kneeling down beside the bath to come face to face with her. She shook her head to let herself speak again.

"Goku, what are you…" she was interrupted by a firm kiss from him. The kiss was gentling yet passionate at the same time. She moaned quietly, kissing back. She had wanted this for quite some time. Little did she know, he had wanted this to. He pulled away from her lips to look her in the eyes. She seemed dazed and somewhat pleased with that response.

"What was that for?" she asked quietly.

"Like I need a reason to kiss you" he spoke gently. She was touched. There was a small silence between them, until Goku spoke.

"I thought about what you said"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, but that is how I feel Goku" she said, turning away from him.

"I'm sorry; I should pay more attention to you. But I do love you, I really do" he said, with a plea in his voice, and eyes that begged to be forgave.

"I know you do love me. But sometimes, I feel left out I guess"

"I suppose I should tell you and show you how much I love you more often" he whispered. She smiled, but stopped when she smelt him.

"You haven't had a bath yet have you?" she asked, wrinkling her nose for the effect.

"No" he said sheepishly, "Could I…come in with you?" he asked, getting a startled look from his wife.

"Sh…sure, of course you can…But you'll need to add some more hot water, its getting a little cold in here" she spoke quietly. Goku smiled and sat on the toilet seat, turning the hot water tap for water. She watched as he watched the water run from the tap. Why did he want to bath with her? Did he want something more, or just a bath? He did seem carefree, she guessed, but somehow, he seemed mature and serious. He turned the tap off and undone the buttons on his boxers. She sat up and let him slide in next to her, where he pulled her in for a hug. She snuggled into his chest, whilst he drew circles with his finger on her skin, just underneath her breast. His body close to hers was something she longed for, for many times. She felt that she did want him, but did he want her? Goku leant his head on hers and continued to draw circles. He had missed this. He had missed touching her and holding her and just feeling her skin close to his. She kissed his chest and stroked his right nipple. He shivered in pleasure; soon feeling his manhood come to life. She began to draw circles around it and then she squeezed in, getting a pleasing moan from his lips. She leant further forward and kissed it, suddenly biting it seconds later. Her other hand wandered down his stomach and to his thigh, where she stroked it, still letting her other hand play with his nipple. Goku had desired her for quite some time, and now, that desire was really rising up and causing his veins to boil. He was so turned on by her small movements that he was already hard!

"Chi" he moaned. She looked up at him and instantly he cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She was a little shocked at his sudden aggression but she didn't care. He crushed her body to his, soon letting his tongue push into her mouth to play with hers. She moaned at his response, pulling him on top of her in the process. Careful not to drown her, Goku placed his body on top of hers, gradually kissing his way from her lips to her breasts. He kissed them tenderly, soon sucking them greedily. Chichi moaned in pure delight. She wanted him so much and the same with him. He moaned also as his member began to throb painfully between her legs. He couldn't hold off. Slowly he pushed his member inside of her warmth, receiving gasps of pleasure from his wife. Pulling himself out, Goku placed his lips on hers, passionately putting everything into it, using his tongue and his teeth. Then he pushed him back in, moaning at the same time. He began thrusting in and out of her, shortly creating a pace that was slow and satisfying.

Their breathing was loud and fast as they neared their climax', her pant soon rising to screams of pleasure as her orgasm hit her head on. Goku shut his eyes hard, letting his orgasm take him, before pulling his member out of her and lying beside her once more. It took a few minutes for them to recover, but soon it was time to leave the bath for the water was getting cold. Goku sat up and looked at her.

"Should we get out now?" he asked, smiling at her lovingly.

"Yeah, I guess so. Besides I have to make dinner. You and Gohan must be starving" she finished sitting up also.

"Yeah, about Gohan" he began, looking at her sheepishly, "He's kind of not here"

"What do you mean he's kind of not here?"

"Well…he's with your dad at his house" Chichi looked puzzled. Wasn't he downstairs just a minute ago?

"Why is he down my dad's?" she asked, quite happy they were alone. Goku smirked, pulling her into his lap.

"Isn't it obvious Chi? We haven't had a night together alone since Gohan was born. So, I sent him there so we can have a nice romantic evening to ourselves, with no interruptions…just you and me" he whispered his last four words, then kissing her on the forehead. Chichi giggled.

"You know, you're smarter than you look" she spoke, twiddling with his hair. Goku smiled.

"I know," he said, pulling his big goofy grin. Chichi chuckled again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her nose against his.

"So, what do you want to do, Romeo?" She asked seductively. Goku wondered and looked up at the ceiling, letting his wife kiss his bottom lip.

"Well Juliet I have got an idea" he replied, giving her a kiss on the lips, "But we'll have to get out of the bath" he finished stealing another kiss. She smiled, letting him stand up and wrap a white towel around his waist. He secured it properly, soon reaching for another towel to hand to his wet wife. She took it gently, stepping out of the bath at the same time. Chichi watched as he entered their bedroom. What could he be up to? What idea did he have in mind? She was very inquisitive, but she decided to go along with it. After all, if the two were having a romantic evening in ALONE, then Goku had a good, yet sexy, idea in mind. She smirked, wondering what he was going to do to her, before following him into the bedroom.

**Hey guys! What do you think so far? Am I good at lemons? I must know! Please review it so then I'll know if it's good enough to continue! Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Love Gosha**


	2. Let The Games Begin

Here's the sexy sequel i promised! So get reading my lemon fans

Chapter 2: Let The Games Begin…

Chichi walked into their bedroom and stopped at the bed. She watched as Goku changed into a clean pair of boxers, soon returning to the bathroom to dump his towel. Chichi was confused. What was he doing? She shrugged her shoulders and decided to open her PJ draw and pulled out her pink satin nightdress. She closed the draw, startled as Goku opened it again.

"You're not wearing that," he said, taking the clothing out of her grasp. He shoved it back in the draw.

"I'm not?" she questioned, holding up her towel. Goku grinned.

"Nope, you're wearing this" he demanded, pulling very revealing lingerie (I think that's how it's spelt) from behind his back. Chichi saw it and burst out laughing.

"You are kidding, right? There's no way I'm wearing that. I'm twenty-seven! Not 18!"

"Come on, it looks great on you"

"There is no way I am wearing that Goku, forget it!"

"Pretty please!" he begged, pulling the puppy dog eyes.

"No Goku, those eyes are not going to work!" Goku sighed; soon thinking it was time for plan B.

"You know, the first time you wore this, it really turned me on," he whispered sensually. The way he said that made him beddable by a second! Chichi looked up at him and cocked her eyebrow. He knew he was getting her where he wanted. He just needed to pull her a little closer, and she was all his.

"And I'll make a deal with you. If you wear this, you can do what ever you want to me. And you can go on top" he finished, smiling wickedly. Of course, that was kind of a lie. Chichi thought for a moment. Goku was in a naughty mood, maybe it was about time she let him discover her seductive side.

"Promise?" she questioned finally.

"Cross my heart" he said, letting her pluck the garment out of his hand, as she walked away, Goku picked out a pair of strappy shoes from their wardrobe, "Honey?" Chichi turned around; angry he wanted more from her.

"Goku! You want me to wear them as well!"

"Just for effect" he said shyly, handing them to her. She sighed and took them, walking into the bathroom. Once she shut the door, Goku knew he had her right around his finger. Goku giggled like a giddy teenager and waited patiently on the bed for her.

At least twenty minutes had passed, and Gou was watching the news on TV. As soon as he heard the bathroom door, he turned the TV off with the remote and sat up eagerly.

Chichi stepped out of the bathroom casually and flashed her drooling husband a saucy smile. He smirked at her as she began to walk over to him, shaking her hips as she went. It wasn't very often she was seductive to him but boy did she enjoy it. She stopped her walk at the bed in front of him and she looked down at him sexily.

"So…do you like it?" she asked seductively. Goku let his eyes wander over her gorgeous body and then back to meet her eyes.

"Do I?" he said staring at her large breasts. She smiled. It seemed he was satisfied. Goku stood up in front of her and placed his large hands on her hips and felt them up and down. The underwear looked outstanding on her beautiful form. He sighed under heavy eye lids and moved in for a kiss when she pulled away. Goku looked perplexed.

"Huh?" he said as she backed away. She turned her back on him and sensually moved to the door and opened it. Standing in its path out she turned back to look at him.

"If you want me…you gotta come and get me" she whispered easily rousing him. He watched her leave the room slowly before ambling out after her. It wasn't long before he walked out of the bedroom and she grabbed him roughly and pulled him against her. He gasped in pleasure as she rubbed her lower body against his.

She smiled wickedly at him as she bent down to kiss his lower abdomen before returning her lips passionately to his.

Their mouths and bodies moved against each other like a positive and negative magnet. His tongue met hers in a fiery heat as they became over roused. He took his wanting lips down to her collar bone where he sucked the delicate skin and bit it tenderly. She moaned for him and wrapped her legs around his to drive him insane. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra and threw it aside. His hands found her breasts in no time and they massaged them roughly and professionally. She reached into his pants and grabbed his manhood brutally causing him to scream loudly in pleasure.

She stroked and squeezed his throbbing erection and soon enough he was thrusting his pelvis into her grasp. She bent down and took him into her mouth and began to suck the whole length of him and bite his tip. He moaned and groaned as his manhood was tortured before him.

"Oh Chi. I can't…hold on" he panted as he came in her mouth. She drank up every last drop of him before standing up once more. He smirked in between gasped and took the upper hand. He pushed her to the carpeted floor next to the stairs and pulled her skimpy thong down to her ankles and quickly he pushed his index finger into her moist opening. He set a fast pace and immediately her hips began to buck and her voice could be heard, calling and begging for him. He smirked once more as he lowered himself down to face her opening. Pulling out his sticky wet finger he pushed his tongue inside and began a fast pace of thrusting whilst his hands fiddled with her nub to drive her insane with desire. She couldn't contain the scream that escaped her mouth as she came and hungrily her husband licked up every bit of her.

He let his wife pull her thong up and push him down to straddle him. He was quite shocked at her aggression though. She wasn't normally like this unless she was shouting of course. She firmly pressed her lips against his once more and suddenly something clicked.

She pulled away smiling and it didn't take him long to realise she had handcuffed him to the table leg. He looked at her with wide eyes. Where did she get them from? And where was she keeping them? She sat next to him and pulled off her high heels, chucking them aside in the process, and then crawling over to the top of the stairs. He sat up slightly to watch as she began to walk down the stairs. She flashed him a sexy wink before she was out of sight. Goku couldn't believe this. Not only was she making the rules, but somehow she had turned his game…into hers.

After a few painful seconds he broke free of the handcuffs and made his way down the stairs. He bit his lip for he couldn't contain the sensual desire that run through his Saiyan veins. He walked into the dark kitchen to find Chichi seated on the table waiting for him.

"You know" she said as she approached him topless, "There's a full moon tonight" Goku smiled. He knew there was a full moon. That's why he was so horny. And it just hit him…she always took advantage of him when there was a full moon. And it wasn't fair because he couldn't help but want her back and let her have him.

'Darn Saiyan instincts' he mumbled under his breath. She reached his spot and forced him to walk backwards towards the kitchen window. Grabbing him by his head she pulled him close whilst licking her lips. Goku shuddered.

"Wanna see?" she whispered erotically. Goku was soon stunned as she turned him around and opened the green curtains.

He suddenly felt even hotter than before as want and so much need rushed to his head. His heart pounded as his eyes stayed focused on the moon. He felt himself becoming numb in his pants and his breathing became pants of lust. He had never felt so much pain and so much need for sexual intercourse in all of his life.

She pulled him back to her gaze and looked into his eyes. They were shining with a fiery blaze and she could tell he was totally sexed up now. Her flirtatious behaviour had worked.

Pulling him to the table she sat on top and let him hungrily kiss her using his tongue, teeth and his lips. But enough was enough. He couldn't take much more.

He desperately pulled her out of her thong and yanked his boxers down. Placing her in position he heaved his member inside her warmth. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began a fast pace of thrusts. Her sex organs were burning for him to let her climax and the same with his. His pace quickened to a speed he didn't think he could do. And closing his burning eyes he felt his orgasm near as her womanhood began to spasm around him. She closed her eyes and screamed his name as her orgasm hit her head on in a wave of total paradise.

His pelvis soon came to a stand still as he finished. They stayed wrapped up together in the tangles of their arms and legs and let their exhausted bodies relax. His sweat mingled with hers and his pants echoed with hers around the atmosphere of their now quiet kitchen. The full moon was still in view as the couple calmed down and slowly Goku pulled himself up to look at his adoring wife. She gave him a warm smile and nudged his nose with hers. He chuckled quietly and stole a small kiss from her moist human lips. She was the first to talk.

"Wasn't expecting that now where you?" she teased still panting a little. He smiled.

"Nope. I wasn't expecting that at all. Maybe the sex part…but man I don't think I have ever felt so good" he said as he stole another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his solid and firm neck.

"Which part was the best?" she whispered biting his ear. He thought carefully.

"How about you ask me that question later" he suggested as he picked her up and began to carry her upstairs.

"Why can't you answer me now?"

"Because I'm ready fro another go"

"Really?" she teased biting his bottom lip.

"Yeah. I kinda hoped we could do it all again" he said as they reached the landing.

"Oh Goku…your such a hunk" she moaned making his manhood stir to life again.

"And you…my darling wife…" he began as he kissed her, "Are a seductive little minx" She only giggled as they started their game all over again.

Well that was it folks! Hope you liked it. If it was bad and it sucked please let me know and give me tips. It does help you know. Well, get reviewing reviewing reviewing and to just let you know…I have one more romance fic on the way! Will not say anymore or it'll give it away! So watch out for it folks.

Thanks for reading…love you all

Love Gosha.


	3. The Swimming Trip

GUESS WHO'S BACK! BACK AGAIN! GOSHA'S BACK! TELL EVERYBODY!

Well, firstly I wasn't going to do another chapter but you guys were saying oh please continue please write more! So here we are! I think I'm gonna stop after this one because other wise it'll be a little OTT! You know, over the top! So please read it and there will also be other DBZ characters in this fic and lots of humour to! But no worries because there's still the juicy lemon we all love and its still all based on Goku and Chichi!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: The Swimming Trip**

It was about nine the next morning and the two love birds at the Son residence were still sound asleep. Lying in bed, Goku had his arms wrapped around his wife's waist from behind, sleeping peacefully with a gentle snore. Chichi was curled up against her pillow with the blanket only covering the bottom half of her body. But nobody was there to see anything, so it didn't really matter. The two were exhausted from the previous night's action and had slept in. But with no Gohan that didn't matter.

Chichi opened her shiny onyx eyes to come face to face with the sun's light. Squinting slightly and with a yawn she tried to get up, only failing because she was being held back. She turned back to see Goku sleeping peacefully with his arms around her.

"How cute" she whispered. Reaching behind she squeezed his strong yet firm bottom which caused him to wake up instantly. He smiled on her skin.

"Good morning to you to" he mumbled sleepily. She giggled sleepily and lay back down.

"I can't believe how good I feel today" Chichi exclaimed with a smile. Goku smirked,

"After all, you really wore me out last night Goku. I thought I'd be a total wreck this morning" she said stroking his thigh. He shivered from her touch.

"You probably feel good because I'm soooooo damn good at it!" Goku stated kissing her shoulders and nipping the skin delicately. She giggled and wriggled in his grasp. Goku found this amusing as she squirmed around and so he decided to play a game of tickling.

Sitting up he pounced on her and almost immediately he began to tickle her. Chichi began to scream in laughter and tried her hardest to protest and get him off.

"Goku please! No! Stop it!" she cried in fits of giggles. Goku loved to make her laugh and giggle. Her laugh was so sweet and beautiful. He loved to hear her laugh. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she somehow pushed him onto his back and straddled his strong waist.

"Huh?" Goku said confused. How did she manage to do that? She smirked.

"Got you off guard then didn't I mighty Saiyan? Ha! Mighty Saiyan my ass! You couldn't even see that coming!" she joked in laughter. Goku crossed his arms angrily. Of course, he was playing also. Turning his nose up and looking away he gave a 'hm' and closed his eyes crossly. She giggled.

"Aaw is my poor baby sulking?" she said in a baby tone. Goku didn't say anything.

"Aaw my poor little angel" she soothed as she began to torture and tickle him. Now Goku was the most ticklish guy in the universe. He was even the most ticklish in Heaven! (Yeah, during the saiyaman saga, when he's fighting that caterpillar guy. Remember when he gets grabbed by it and tickled to death! Yeah, anyway) immediately he began to laugh and giggle like a child as she wrestled and tickled him.

"NO CHI! PLEASE! NO! STOP!" he screamed and laughed. Chichi couldn't help but giggle as he wriggled beneath her in fits of chuckles. Goku finally grasped her hands to stop her torments and breathed in some air. Relief swept over him as he smiled up at her. She looked amused.

"Now…how about we play something else?" he whispered huskily in her ear. She giggled as he began to squeeze her buttocks and suck on her collarbone.

"Oh Goku…you never give up do you?" she huskily replied. He grinned.

"Nope"

Suddenly, there was a phone call. The two sighed and Goku let Chichi roll over to answer it.

"Hello, Son Chichi speaking" she said politely.

"Hey honey, its dad" the Ox-kind said with a cheerful tone.

"Oh, hey dad" she chirped. Goku smiled and laid his head on her chest.

"Hey, I was wondering, if you don't mind me taking Gohan to this carnival down town"

"A carnival? Well, I don't know…he has studying to do" Goku's stare soon caught her attention. His eyes melted into hers and she could tell what he wanted. Hm, maybe a day of no Gohan wouldn't be so bad.

"Well, alright dad you can take him"

"Thanks Chichi. Besides, you and Goku can have a nice day to yourselves, maybe you could go for a walk or something" he suggested.

"Alright dad and thanks. Goku and I need some time alone…I owe you one"

"Awe don't you worry about it honey. It was my pleasure!" "I'll drop him off before tea time alright?"

"Alright dad and thanks again!"

"Bye honey"

"Bye dad" And she hung up. She turned to her gazing husband and smiled.

"So", he began, "what do you want to do today?" he asked before placing a tender kiss on her chest. She thought about it for a few seconds before she replied.

"How about we go for a walk and have a picnic?" she suggested. Goku thought about it to.

"Sure, whatever you want. It sounds good to me!" he chirped with his trademark smile. She adored his smile. She kissed him gently before rolling him off and climbing out of bed.

"Lets have a shower and then I'll make some breakfast before we go!" she said walking to the bathroom butt naked. Goku watched her stroll with admiring eyes. She had a gorgeous figure, and it was even more toned than it was before. Must be the training with Goten, he thought.

The two headed out after a quick (non-humping) shower and began their walk through the forestry. Hand in hand, the young couple walked in silence, enjoying their company and just listening to the birds and letting the wind cool their skin.

Reaching the river the two set down their picnic basket and pulled out a sheet for them to sit on. Sitting down, Chichi took off her shoes and leant back on her palms, enjoying the sun's warmth. Goku however, strolled up to the riverbank and looked across the shimmering blue blanket in awe. An idea soon popped into his head as he turned around and joined his wife.

"Hon?" he questioned sitting next to her.

"Goku" she answered in the same tone.

"I was wondering, before we eat, do you wanna…go for a swim?" he asked. She looked a little shocked.

"Swim? In there? Oh Goku, you don't know what could be lurking around in there. Besides, I haven't got my swimming suite" she protested. Goku stood up and pulled off his shirt, ready to swim.

"Come on, who said we needed swimming suites…I think our birthday suites will be just fine" he said in a cheerful way. Chichi sweat dropped.

"Firstly Goku, there is no way I'm going in that river completely naked, secondly what if someone sees us? And thirdly…do you even know what a birthday suite is?" Goku eventually let his brain catch up to her words and smiled.

"Okay, firstly you ARE coming for a swim, but I'll let you wear your underwear, secondly no one is around for miles so they will not see us and thirdly, yes, I do know what a birthday suite is…its when you are naked" he replied feeling smarter than ever. Chichi sighed and stood up. Looking into the river she thought long and hard. She supposed it looked alright, and Goku was right, no one was around for miles. She sighed in defeat and began to remove her outer garments.

Goku grinned victoriously and removed his jeans, left only in his blue boxer shorts. She dropped her clothes, remaining in her bra and pants and crossed her arms.

"Well, check if there are any snakes or something! I don't want to be bitten!" she demanded looking into the water with a fearful expression.

"Chi, honey, there are no snakes in here! I've swam in here loads of times!" he assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!" he replied before jumping into the river, creating an enormous splash. The wave caused by his entrance hit Chichi. She gasped in disbelief. Did he just do that?

Rising to the surface Goku took in some air and giggled.

"Woo. Big splash huh?" "Sorry hon got you a bit wet there" he chuckled as she stood there completely soaked.

"You coming in or what? The water's great"

"I know I felt it" she said angrily, shivering a little from the cold water.

"Oh come on you wimp! Show some back bone!" he teased to her.

"I am not a wimp!"

"No, you're a sissy! Come on you big girl's blouse" he said as he swam over to the bank and put his hand out for her to grab it. She looked at him angrily.

"You do realise that the moment I enter the water, I will kiss your ass to kingdom come!"

"Yeah…but I'll take that risk" he said winking at her as he helped her in. Jumping in, Chichi shrieked at the coldness and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Goku laughed.

"Oh Chi, you crack me up!" he giggled wrapping his arms around her.

"Goku its freezing! Thanks for saying the water's just great you big liar!" she said looking at him. He grinned.

"Well its fine for me" she smiled mischievously and quickly dunked him under. Escaping his grasp she cried with laughter as he rose looking shocked.

"Now that was uncalled for" he said swimming up to her.

"So was wetting me!" she argued back teasingly. Suddenly he began to splash her with large amounts of water, causing her to scream and laugh at the same time. When he finished he panicked as she started to run after him through the water.

"You wait until I get my hands on you Son Goku!" she exclaimed. He could only laugh as she chased him. Chichi smiled. This was quite fun after all.

They had reached the bank again and Goku purposely stopped to let her catch him.

"Oh no! She caught me! What ever am I going to do?" he joked. She grinned.

"Hm…we'll see" she said as she began to tickle him under his arms. He giggled instantaneously and turned around, grabbing her arms in the process. Looking into to her onyx orbs of beauty he smiled.

"Let's not start again" he said smiling. She returned it. He couldn't help but want to taste her lips again. Quickly yet softy he placed his lips on hers, but only for a few seconds. Pulling away, Chichi smiled affectionately.

"And what was that for?" she asked gently. He smiled.

"Like I need a reason to kiss you" she smiled at his comment and let him kiss her again, a little firmer this time. Pushing her against the bank, Goku let his lips hungrily devour hers in a desperate and wanting manner. She was getting the feeling he wanted more than just a kissing session.

"Goku?" she questioned as his tongue licked her lips and teeth.

"Your so paranoid" he stated before placing his lips on hers firmly again. Breaking the kiss Chichi looked at him.

"But what if someone sees us?"

"They won't" he whispered seductively as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

"So, you think Goku will want to do some training with us? I mean, he's gotten so strong. We might be boring to him now" Yamcha said. Yamcha, Krillin and Piccolo were walking through the woods. They had just been to Goku's house. Finding it empty, they guessed the family had gone on a little picnic or something. Krillin chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess your right. He's a billion times stronger than us now" "How about you Piccolo?"

"How about me what?"

"How much stronger are you? Has Goku surpassed you by far?"

"Listen, I came here to train, not to answer your annoying questions"

"Wow, chill out. I was only asking!"

"Yeah keep your hair on" Yamcha commented. Suddenly the two burst out laughing, remembering Piccolo had no hair. Piccolo rolled his eyes.

"Humans" he mumbled. Shortly after, the trio heard a woman giggling.

"Isn't that Chichi?" asked Yamcha.

"Yeah. Sounds like her. Man, I haven't heard her laugh in a long while" Krillin stated.

"Let's go see" Yamcha whispered, poking his head out of the bush to see the river. Krillin and piccolo soon copied his actions. Their jaws fell to the ground at what they saw.

Goku was placing kisses down her beautiful neck and cupping her bottom with his hands. She moaned and groaned against him as his lips reached her bra covered breasts.

Piccolo grabbed the two and pulled them back into a hiding place.

"I think I'm scarred for life!" Krillin cried.

"Man, she looks hot when she's all wet" Yamcha said.

"Okay, what in Kami's name were they doing?" Piccolo asked out of breath. The two looked at him in shock.

"You mean…you don't know what they were doing?"

"That's what I said wasn't it?" Piccolo questioned a little embarrassed about the situation. Seeing Goku like that with his wife was a little surprising, not to mention disturbing. He wondered how Gohan coped.

"Well, they were kissing and well…how do you put it…making out" Piccolo looked clueless.

"Man, you're as bad as Goku. Okay, making out is where you kiss and stuff and touch each other where it feels good…um…you can kiss using your tongues and kiss each other's bodies" Krillin said, kind of hoping he said that right. Piccolo looked at him speechless.

"Goku can do that?"

"Oh come on Piccolo, he's not that dumb" "Yamcha what are you doing?" Krillin demanded. Yamcha had his head out through the bush where he watched the two.

"You guys gotta get a load of this. He's removing her bra!" Krillin and Piccolo stuck their heads through also.

Goku's powerful hands pulled her bra off and threw them onto the grassland. Staring deep into her lustful eyes, Goku could feel a bulge coming in his pants. Taking his hands, he let them slide down her neck, chest and over her large breasts. Chichi shuddered in pleasure. He pushed his tongue back into her inviting mouth and began to massage her breasts with passion. Her moans were getting louder as he reached down and pulled off her pants. He smiled with her as he tossed them onto the grass and pushed his finger into her opening. She gasped as he slowly pushed in and out. The three watchers couldn't believe what they were seeing.

She suddenly stopped him and pushed him against the bank and began to devour his gorgeous chest.

She licked and nipped his skin, making him crazy for her. He moaned her name as she sucked on his nipple. Leaving his burning chest she tugged his pants down and slowly looked up at him. She smiled devilishly as she pulled his shorts out of the water. He returned the smirk also. Chucking them aside she took her index finger and seductively let her finger run down his chest to his stomach.

"She's going lower" Yamcha panted, getting turned on by the whole thing. Krillin began to sweat while Piccolo stood there completely shocked and scared to death.

Her hand reached his throbbing manhood and took it with force. He groaned in pleasure as she began to stroke and squeeze him.

"I dunno how much more of this I can take" Yamcha panted. Krillin nodded.

"This is better than Master Roshi's stuff" "Though I feel we shouldn't be watching. I mean, this is Goku. We should respect their privacy shouldn't we?" Yamcha looked at him as if he sprouted another head.

"Are you crazy? This shit's good! It's getting me in the mood! There is no way I'm leaving!" The two were interrupted by a loud moan from Goku. Taking their stare back to him they watched in shock at what was about to happen next.

Goku growled and pushed her against the bank, roughly pushing his erect manhood into her. The two moaned in union as their sex organs began their work. His pace was slow as he began to thrust in and out of her. She sat on his waist and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper as he thrusted. Her hands found his wild hair and his found her breasts. The two moaned and called for each other as their climax was slowly getting closer.

Piccolo watched on in fright. What were they doing? It must have been a husband and wife thing but hell, it was scary. But it must feel good he thought, for Goku was moaning in pleasure, not pain.

Chichi pulled her loving husband closer as her orgasm began. She cried as she came. Screaming and shouting for the entire forest to hear. He cried out his pleasure also when his orgasm took him. His world shattered around him as he was suddenly up in the clouds. The last of their orgasms came to an end and they stopped thrusting.

The two soon clamed down and quietly breathed heavily together. Pulling back to look at her he smiled lovingly. He kissed her once more.

"I love you hon. I love you so much"

"I love you so much to sweetheart" Goku smiled and cuddled up to her as their sexual pleasure sadly faded away. He had missed being intimate with her when he was away. One year was a very long time. He was going to make it up to her. She combed her fingers through his hair as his normal breathing rate returned. Boy had she missed him. One whole year without him. One whole year without making love to him. She sighed in content. He was really back and in her arms. Nobody could take him now.

Yamcha and Krillin pulled their jaws back up and wiped their brows. Krillin collapsed onto the ground in a sitting position.

"I can't believe what I just saw" he said slowly. Yamcha wiped his drooling mouth.

"Man, me neither. Have to admit though, that was good. I had no idea Goku was like that"

"You and me both. Man, he was pretty…good…wasn't he?" "To her…I mean" Yamcha nodded.

"I'm never going to hang around with you two again!" Piccolo said in fear, "My eyes have been scored for the rest of my miserable life!" he screamed, flying off in a hurry. Yamcha and Krillin looked at each other and decided that Piccolo's idea of running away was a very good one.

The two lovers still embraced each other in the rippling water of the river. Smiling lovingly the two enjoyed their bodies against each other's, but not only that, they loved the way their hearts were together to.

**Cheesy ending. Not sure if I should have done this chapter but heck. It was funny! I thought I'd bring Piccolo into it because he hasn't got a clue about love! Hee hee! Did you like it or not? Please let me know! Review people! And thanks for reading!**

**Thanks for the previous reviews to guys! You're the best!**

**Love Gosha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. The Shocking Shopping Spree

**Hey guys! I'm finally back! Woo hoo! Cheer people!**

**And here are my responds! **

**Super Saiyan 4 Chichi**: Hey Girl! I'm loving your new fic! I did review it and I'm the first to! Woo hoo! Anyway, thanks for the review.

Rolling

On

Floor

Laughing

My

Ass

Off

Hee hee! Now I know what it means! So funny! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Griff**: Hey Griff! It will be cool now because I've updated with the next chapter! Glad you do like it! Thanks

**Crazy-Fan-Fic-Addict**: You know, you really do get around! Your name has popped up on so many reviews! Anyways thanks for the review! And I'm not pulling your leg! This is the next chapter! Awe, glad you liked the recognition. I'm so nice aren't I puts on her sheepish/innocent face

**Wynora**: Hey Wynora! Long time no see…ha ha! I'm only kidding this time! I fooled you! I fooled you…ha ha ha! Sorry, it's just funny! You guys thought I was continuing, it was just so funny! Yet another person to say I'm sweet! Thanks and read on…and hopefully you'll enjoy!

**Chapter 4: The Shocking Shopping Spree**

It was the next day and as usual the Son Family enjoyed their morning breakfast together. Gohan was chattering away between mouthfuls telling his parents about the great time he had down the carnival. His mother and father could only smile at one another. (Hint, hint, get my drift)

After finishing breakfast, little Gohan helped his mother clear the table whilst his father sat with a belly full.

"So, dad…what did you and mom do yesterday?" Chichi nearly dropped the plates.

"Uh…we, um…you know…did…parent things" Gohan looked confused.

"What your father means Gohan…is that, we did things together…we went on a walk and things like that" Chichi interrupted.

"Oh right. Did you have fun without me?" asked Gohan.

"Of course not son" Chichi said ruffling his messy hair.

"Yeah, we never have fun without you" Goku added winking at his blushing wife.

"So", Chichi began to change the subject, "are you going to come and help me shopping today Gohan?" Gohan cringed. He hated to go shopping. Not only did he have to carry everything but he also had to go in girl shops where his mother would try on clothes and ask him how she looked. He sighed heavily. Goku noticed this and stood up.

"I'll come Chi…Gohan can stay around and play with his pet dragon. He'll be just fine" Goku said placing his large hands on his son's shoulders. Chichi was completely shocked. Since when did Goku want to come shopping with her? She swallowed nervously and smiled.

"Alright Goku…what's wrong with you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? You are acting so strange lately. You want to do things with me instead of training or…or sparring or something!"  
"And?"

"And…it's unlike you" She replied quietly.

"Hey…I know I'm not the best husband in the world, but I do enjoy spending time with you Chi" "What on Earth made you think I didn't?"

"Its not that I thought you didn't but…I was just shocked that you wanted to come shopping with me…that's all" she was completely confused with what she just said. But she was right. Goku wasn't seductive, naughty or extremely affectionate that often. In fact, he'd only been like this once or twice.

"Hon?" he questioned.

"Yeah?"

"So, can I come and Gohan stay?" he asked. She sighed and nodded. Maybe it would be nice for him and her to go shopping alone, after what had happened in the last few days, who knows what stunt he'll pull this time. Goku winked at his wife and walked Gohan outside leaving her in wonder.

"Are you sure dad…I mean, shopping with mom is…hard work" Gohan said. Goku kneeled down and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Hey…daddy's a big tough guy…I can handle a day of shopping with your mom…no worries" His father said with a wink. Gohan smiled and jumped into his father's arms with joy.

"Thanks dad. I haven't seen Icarus for a while. Maybe he could fly me around some places!" Goku smiled.

"Yeah, have as much fun as possible kiddo. I bet as soon as we get home you'll have to study eh?"

"Yeah probably…but a whole day of fun with Icarus will be great! I'll see you later daddy!" he shouted as he took off into the air.

"Bye son…be careful and catch you later!" Goku called.

"Be careful? Gosh Goku you sound like me" Chichi said. Goku turned around to see his wife leant against the door frame.

"Yeah, well, you know, he's still little, and, well…"

"Just admit it Goku. You're just as protective as I am!" She giggled at him.

"Whoa! Hold your horses! I'm no where near as protective as you are…mother…" he said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"Really really" he replied huskily as he pulled her close and bit her ear. Chichi only giggled, "How about we forget shopping and take this upstairs" he suggested placing his hands on her hips and nudging her forehead with his. She smiled.

"Goku I really have to go shopping…we can take this upstairs, later" she said planting a kiss on his cheek and walking inside. Goku sighed. Maybe the whole him going shopping with her…was a bad idea.

The two entered the shopping mall at about ten. The place was crawling with shoppers. For once Goku was glad to be tall; otherwise he'd be lost with the crowd. Holding his wife's hand, he let her drag him around numerous shops. Some of which were clothes shops, and some of which were cuisine shops. By the time lunch had come Goku was happy to say he only had two shopping bags to carry. To his relief, they only had to go to two more shops after lunch.

Once in the first of the two shops, Chichi was looking through some of the sale racks while Goku stood behind her, hands in pockets with two shopping bags tangled around his right wrist. He watched as she flipped through the rack and he smirked. The dress she was wearing today made her curves and her breasts stand out well. He couldn't help but stare at her breasts at lunch. He let his eyes wander over her behind, slowly becoming turned on with every stare. He bit his lip and walked up to her putting his arms around her waist. Startled, Chichi turned around in his grasp and looked up at him.

"Goku, what are you up to?" she questioned in a tease.

"Just thinking how…attractive you look in that dress of yours" He said sensually before placing a tender kiss on her cheek. Chichi pulled back blushing.

"Goku, people are watching" she reminded him with a sweet smile. He grinned at her. She was beginning to think he was playing around just to annoy her. He knew she didn't like too much affection in public.

"Chi" he moaned…she bit her lip. The way he moaned her name was erotically pleasurable. She could just pounce on him then and there and make wild love to him.

"Yes" she replied trying to shake those insane thoughts away.

"Look down" he whispered. She seemed confused.

"Why?"

"Just look down" She shrugged her shoulders and did what he said. She looked down at the ground, soon gasping at what she could see in the corner of her eye. She rapidly pulled her head back up.

"Goku…are you insane? Put it down now!" she shouted in the form of a whisper.

"What? How can I put it down? Unless…you do it for me" He whispered kissing her neck. She shivered at the touch of his lips. But in the corner of her eye, she could see some girls watching. She pulled away and turned her back to them.

"Goku…this is crazy! Firstly, you are being extremely affectionate! I mean, what have I told you about going too far in public! And secondly, you have an erection over me!"

"I thought that was a good thing"

"It is…but not in a damn clothes store" she whispered in panic. Goku giggled.

"Goku this is not funny! You put it down right now or I'll rip it off at the root!"

"You wouldn't do that"

"You want to bet on that?"

"You wouldn't because…without it…I can't make love to you" "You wouldn't survive without it" he said sexily. Chichi turned a tomato colour and dragged him to the corner of the room behind some clothes railings.

"Listen Goku…as much as I love to make love to you…now is not the time or the place. Now stop thinking about me…in that way, and put it down!" Goku pulled a sad dejected face and slumped down.

"Oh Goku, don't be so childish"

"But I can't put it down…I really want you…so much" he whispered giving her a lustful smile. This was becoming hard to resist. Suddenly he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her into the changing room and locked the door. Chichi gasped in shock.

"You know, the other night when we…had some fun…you had complete control over me…now it's my turn" he whispered into her ear. She began to heavily breathe as he placed his lips firmly on hers. As the shop music became intensively loud, his mouth became intensively pleasurable.

He started upon her neck, kissing, sucking and licking her sensitive skin. She groaned beneath his grasp, becoming aroused and stimulated with his every touch. His hands unbuttoned her dress and pulled it from her fragile frame. Chucking it over the top of the door he pushed her against the wall and pushed his wanting tongue into her wanting mouth. They moaned in union as their tongues battled each other like two swords in combat. Just the taste of her drove him insane with desire; just the sweetness of her mouth was all he needed to turn him on. Her hands found his shirt and quickly removed the clothing and threw it up to meet hers. His Gi pants were next, soon followed by his boxers. She pushed him against the wall and devoured his hairless chest, licking and nipping every line of every muscle. He moaned and etched his chest against her torturing tongue quietly begging for more. Her lips met his once more as her hands found his manhood. He moaned into her mouth as she stroked him hard. Goku couldn't contain the need of her anymore.

After eradicating her panties, he seized her and heaved her up where she sat upon his strong waist. His penis entered her warmth, making her cry out as he pushed through the barrier. His pace of loving her was hard and fast. Lust and Desire was all that the two held in their eyes. Passion, love and desperation was all the two could feel in their heat of love making. His pace quickened to speeds he was afraid to commit. Her hands found his wild midnight hair and his found her breasts. They kept moving, up and down, their moans of pleasure getting louder and louder.

* * *

"So Yamcha, what do you think of this dress?" Bulma asked her boyfriend. Yamcha sighed. This was the millionth shop the two had been to. And they had only been at the mall an hour.

"Its perfect babe. They all look great on you" he murmured.

"Oh Yamcha you are such a sweetheart" she chirped placing a kiss on his lips. He smiled as she looked through another sales rack. He leant back against the wall and looked around the shop. There was hardly anybody in here now, and there was no queue. The music was pretty loud and…suddenly something caught his attention. Taking a closer look at the changing room, he could see a familiar looking Gi.

"Hey, isn't that Goku's?" he asked out loud.

"What did you say Yamcha?" Yamcha began to panic. Just the other day, Krillin, Piccolo and him caught the two…doing things…what if Goku had saw them?

"I said….how about you buy that dress…and we get out of here!" he said laughing nervously.

"Don't be silly Yamcha; I haven't seen the rest of the shop yet"

"Oh come on there's plenty more shops to look at. I'll buy you a pretty bracelet!"

"Yamcha' what's wrong?"

"Nothing" he shouted, getting stares all around.

"Nothing! Listen mister, your hiding something from me now tell me or…hey! Wait a second…isn't that Goku's outfit?" Bulma suddenly stated noticing his Gi that was hung over the changing room door. Yamcha panicked and squeaked like a girl.

"Hey, there are loads of guys with that kind of outfit! Now go and pay!" Yamcha squealed in horror.

"There is defiantly something wrong with you. Go outside and calm down, your making me look bad" Bulma scolded.

* * *

Goku thrusted into her deeper and deeper, massaging and squeezing her breasts harder and harder. She clasped her thighs against his hips begging him to go faster and faster. They were so close now, they could feel it.

* * *

"Yamcha let me go or I'll really let you have it" Bulma warned glaring daggers at her boyfriend.

"But Goku might not want to see us!" "Besides it might not be him!" Yamcha said trying to get her to come away.

"Yamcha I'm just going to say hi. Maybe Chichi's with him around here somewhere" Bulma thought as she looked around the shop for her.

"Strange, I thought Chichi would be around somewhere. Hm…I'll ask Goku"

"NO!" Yamcha begged.

"Yamcha for Kami's sake…why don't you want to see Goku? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Uh…no…" he said sheepishly twiddling his fingers, "It's just…I just want to…you know…I just want it to be just you and me" he said shyly. Bulma relaxed and smiled gently at him.

"Oh Yamcha. Why didn't you say so?" She asked. She led him to the counter and paid for her dress. Yamcha sighed in relief and happily followed her out of the shop. He wiped his brow. That was too close for comfort.

* * *

Heavy panting was all that could be heard in the small, heated changing room. Goku rested his head against her rising chest as he calmed down. She let her fingers comb through his wild hair as the last of her orgasm faded away. She couldn't believe what they had just done…and where they had just done it.

After dressing themselves, one at a time they left the room and exited the shop. They giggled furiously as they walked hand in hand down the mall amongst the crowd.

"You Mr Son are going to get us into big trouble, pulling stunts like that" She warned fixing her hair. He grinned.

"Well, you weren't complaining at the time" She smiled up at him and leant against his shoulder.

"Oh Goku, your impossible"

"I know" he replied as they made their way down the mall.

**Well that was it. Good? Bad? Waste of time? I kind of thought it was crap to be honest…it wasn't very funny…it didn't have much point to it but there we go. I guess at the moment I'm not in a very lemon writing mood. Maybe that's why it sucks. I have one more chapter on the way…if you think it's worth it…and I promise it will be a grand sex finale! I promise!**

**Please review…I really need to know what you think of this chapter. I got to know how much it sucked. Thanks for reading though. Very nice of ya.**

**Kami bless**

**Love Gosha**


	5. What We Truly Feel

**The Grand sex finale! Ya'll have been pondering over this have you not? My friend Hanne-Chan (not really called Hanne Chan, just Hanne but I call her that) kept saying**

"**Oh my god. What the heck are you gonna write! You haven't possibly got more sexy ideas!" and yes, I have…lots of them…mwahahahahahahahahaha…ahem…**

**Yeah, so read and enjoy…which I'm sure you will…heehee…beware, the end has a bit or romance and fluff…heehee**

**A/N: Dragonball/z/gt is owned by Akira Toriyama and Akira Toriyama only.**

**Hey, there's a point, who on Vegeta came up with the whole Akira Toriyama owns DBZ thing…you know, everybody writes it before their story. Wonder who first started that? Oh well, I'm blabbering…**

**Super Saiyan 4 Chichi: **Hey gurl. How are you doing? Yeah, I must be crazy to be able to do something so oh my gosh! Glad you liked it coz I wasn't too sure it was good. And yes, you should do another chapter for your fic, because it was really good! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

**Applescruffs**: Hey fellow author. How's life? Yeah, I'm in a cheerful mood today! Thanks for your review…pretty predictable isn't he? Goku…as soon as he said he'd go shopping…heehee…naughty boy! Hm…you are wondering what the grand sex finale is to eh? Well, here it is…don't drool too much wink wink

**Kinoha: **I see you enjoyed your weekend…poor you, stuck with all those old relics…bless their souls. I'm so touched that you think I'm hell of a G/CC author! So sweet of ya! Here's the next and final chapter. Hope it goes down as good in your book girl. Goku will be pulling more stunts …heehee…thanks for reviewing…you is a great author!

**Caryl Mc**: Hey! What's happening? Glad you enjoyed it! I'm sad it's come to an end to…maybe I'll continue…one day. I hope this chapter satisfies you. I hope its good enough to end with. I'm glad you are enjoying Z High to. I'll be updating that next week! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 5: What We Truly Feel**

Morning came as usual in the Son house hold. Chichi was up bright and early cooking breakfast whilst Gohan sat patiently waiting for it at the table. Chichi was humming a pleasant song when Goku came walking into the kitchen. He let out a manly yawn and scratched his belly. He sure was tired after the previous night's…action…

Making his way over to Chichi he let out another yawn.

"Good morning daddy, d'you sleep well?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"I slept alright. How about you kiddo?"

"Just fine thanks daddy" Gohan chirped whilst eagerly waiting for breakfast. The poor boy had chopsticks in his hands already. Goku crept up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. Placing a kiss on her neck he smiled.

"Morning gorgeous" he murmured into her hair.

"Good morning Goku" she chirped letting out a slight giggle when he playfully bit her ear. Gohan blushed. Seeing his mother and father…like that…was a bit disturbing at times. Especially when it was time for food.

Goku kissed and nipped her sensitive skin, sending shivers down her spine.

"Goku" Chichi whispered, "Gohan is still there you know" Goku grinned against her silky skin and rubbed his chin against it.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it" he replied sweetly before giving her a kiss on the cheek and joining his blushing son at the table. He smiled at his young son as he sat down. Gohan returned it.

"So, you got a lot of studying to do today Gohan?" Goku asked him gently as Chichi began to set their breakfast on the wooden table.

"Yeah. I got a few homework assignments to do, haven't I mom?" Gohan asked his mother before reaching for the rice.

"A few Gohan, you haven't done any studying for two days flat so you better make sure you get them done" she said with a serious expression.

"I will mom" he quickly said with a smile.

Breakfast was soon over and with the help of his father; Gohan took his table and chair outside where he could study in peace and in the warm rays of the sun. Chichi agreed, saying that being indoors all the time was a little unhealthy when it came to studying. Leaving his son to his work, Goku wandered inside the house. He had changed out of his fighting Gi into a comfortable pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt, showing off his perfectly toned muscles (oh mama) Walking into the kitchen he found his wife wiping down the table. He smiled and walked up to her.

"Is Gohan studying?" she asked as if the question was the most important question in the world.

"Yeah, he's studying like you said" Goku replied. She stood by the sink and began to wash her hands.

"So, what are you going to do until dinner?" she asked him casually.

"I was gonna take a nap" he said.

"A nap? But you haven't long got up" Chichi stated squirting soap out of the small bottle.

"Well, after last night's performance…can you blame me for being tired?" he whispered huskily into her ear as he wrapped his strong arms around her small waist. She smirked.

"And who's fault is that I wonder?" she asked in the same tone. He sniffed her hair and smiled.

"Yours…of course" he whispered and turned her around in his grasp. Looking up at him she became suspicious of his mischievous smirk.

"What are you thinking?" she asked playfully whilst drawing circles on his powerful chest.

"I'm thinking, since Gohan is busy outside…we can get busy…inside"

"Goku you naughty boy…didn't you have enough last night?" she teased.

"I can't get enough of you" he said with a sigh and a dreamy face.

"Oh Goku…you can be so romantic sometimes, you know that?"

"I do now" he purred as he bent down and placed his gentle lips on hers. Instantly she wrapped her arms around his neck and happily returned the kiss. Soon enough, she licked his lips and front teeth, almost begging to be let into his territory. He smirked between the open mouthed kiss and let her gain entry. The two let their tongues dance gently in each others' mouths and every now and then they would break apart for breath. After a few minutes he slung her over his shoulder playfully and took her upstairs to their bedroom. Chichi couldn't help but laugh.

Gohan stared back at his house when he heard his mother squeal in laughter.

"Great" he moaned as he looked back down at his books, "I really needed the loo…there is no way I'm going in there now" he wined, soon suggesting to take a trip to the woods.

Reaching their bedroom, Goku walked in and shut the door carefully with his foot. Chichi was still in fits of giggles slung over his shoulder when she heard the door shut. Suddenly she was chucked gently onto her bed. Sitting up she looked up at Goku with adoring eyes.

"You know, you wriggle more than a fish" Goku stated whilst removing his shoes. She smiled and removed hers.

"Nothing wrong with wriggling" she said as she sat back up. Goku pulled off his t-shirt and flung it the wooden floor.

"I guess your right…besides, I love it when you're…feisty" he whispered seductively as he looked down at her. She licked her lips. He grinned sexily and began to unbutton her top. Pulling it off he scanned his eyes over her beautiful body, not believing that it was all his. She smiled as his eyes roamed over her body. She leant forward and placed a kiss on his six pack of a stomach. He moaned approvingly. Pulling back she smirked.

"Something tells me you liked that"

"Really? What ever gave you that idea?" he asked in a low sexy whisper. He let his palms lean into the mattress as he bent down and placed his lips firmly on hers. The kiss was firm but gentle, soon becoming more passionate as their tongues met in a hungry manner. Her soft hands found his face as they cupped his cheeks and pulled him down on top of her. He moaned into her mouth as she rubbed herself against his lower abdomen. He rolled her skirt up to her waist where he stroked her toned thighs, still plunging his tongue into her heated mouth. She groaned beneath him as he removed her sash and pulled her skirt from around her waist. His hungry lips left her mouth and travelled over her chin and down her beautiful neck where he sucked at her collarbone. She gasped when he kissed and nipped his mating mark and she squealed when he reached her laced covered breasts and licked the valley between them.

Looking up at her she could see the desire in his fiery onyx eyes. She could see the lust, the want and the need he had for her…and her only. His mouth met hers eagerly again as his hands worked on striping off her laced white bra. Chucking it to the floor he returned his mouth to her chest where he sucked and bit her hardened nipples. He placed his hand on her back, letting her arch her back against his torturous tongue. She wriggled and withered as his kisses descended lower down her body, reaching her pants. He pulled the thin material down and let them drop to the floor. Without hesitation his finger slipped inside her womanhood, causing her to squeal in delight. After a few thrusts he entered another finger and moved them about at a quick pace, with his other hand playing with her sensitive nub. She couldn't control her screams as she came…the pleasure was just too overwhelming to contain. Once he greedily licked up her juices she pushed him onto his back where she began to polish his hairless, strong chest with her tongue.

His body moved beneath her, trying desperately to restrain his cravings. The need for her right now was overpowering him, making it painful every time she touched him. Her hungry little mouth reached the hem of his boxers and quickly her hands pulled them down. His manhood stood tall and erect. It was twitching with anticipation, with a small drop of his juice on its acing end. She licked her lips and took him in her hands. He moaned and groaned as she roughly stroked and squeezed him. He just couldn't hold on. She was just too irresistible.

He roughly grasped her by her arms and pushed her beneath him. She peered up at him through lustful eyes, quite startled by his aggressive actions. But that was all forgotten as he heaved himself inside her heat. His pace was hard and slow, making it crazy for the both of them, driving them mad with desire. She wrapped her legs around him begging him to go faster. Goku couldn't refuse.

They soon climaxed together and lay amongst the thin white sheets of their messy bed. For a long time they lay in silence just enjoying each other's company and touch. She lay her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat slowly decelerate down to a normal pace. She smiled against his skin and looked up at his handsome smiling face.

"I just had an idea" he spoke suddenly. Her eyebrows rose a little higher.

"Oh yeah?" she asked kissing his jaw, "And what is that?"

"How about", he began before stealing a kiss, "The three of us go for, a nice walk along the beach" he suggested gently. She smiled affectionately.

"That would be very nice. We'll go after dinner" she said before placing her lips on his once more.

"But first we'll have to take a shower…we can't go out all sweaty like this" Chichi stated as she rose up from the bed. Sitting up, Goku watched her head to the bathroom completely naked. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched her ass. He soon followed her actions and entered the bathroom where he saw her turning on the shower. He smiled and hopped into the shower after her and watched her as she began to wash her hair. Reaching for the shampoo she squeezed it upon her head, soon turning around and putting it on his as well. Goku laughed and bowed down slightly so she could reach and rub the shampoo in. He copied her actions and rubbed the shampoo into her hair. They giggled furiously as they began to rub soap over each other's bodies, tickling each other here and there. But Chichi didn't realise how sensual her actions upon his body were. She was rubbing his back when she turned him around and gasped. He blushed a little when he saw what she was looking at.

"My Goku. You're an easy target" she said, sucking her finger erotically, still keeping an eye on his erect manhood. He shuddered with a moan. Looking up into his burning eyes, she could see the passion. She knew what he wanted. He took her by her hips and lifted her up onto his waist where his wet manhood easily slid inside of her. He began to thrust quickly yet as carefully as he could. She moaned in pleasure instantaneously, her orgasm nearing quicker than she thought possible. His was near to, he could feel it.

When it hit her, it was like a powerful storm, striking her body all over and setting her a light. She screamed and called his name just as he called hers. His orgasm came to an end as he laid his head against her rising chest. His loud panting slowly became quick breathing, soon returning to a normal pace. He pulled away from her and let his soft penis slide out of her. He put her down and smiled at her lovingly.

"I'm not going to be able to walk if you keep this up" she whispered, stroking his left nipple.

"That's the effect I want" She giggled at his comment.

"Come on, I got dinner to do"

Dinner was quiet for once, well, except for the noise of eating and slurping caused by Goku and Gohan. Soon enough, before the setting of the sun, the small family were out of the house and walking through the woods to the beach (yeah, after the river there's a beach and ocean near their house. There might not be really, but there is in this k) Goku and his wife strolled happily hand in hand whilst little Gohan skipped along in front with a football in his hands. The small family couldn't be happier. Reaching the beach Gohan set the football down by the rocks and decided to climb them to find some crabs.

"Gohan you be careful and don't go too far" Chichi warned her son.

"Okay mom" he shouted back as he scurried off out of sight. Goku sat down on the sand against one of the large rocks and lovingly watched his wife.

"Its beautiful…isn't it?" she said with a heavenly sigh.

"Very" he whispered more than affectionately. Chichi turned to find him staring at her. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Honestly Goku, I was talking about the view"

"And so was I" he spoke gently, still keeping his eyes on her. She couldn't help but smile gently at his charming smile. Goku put out his arms, motioning her to come and sit by him. She couldn't refuse and strolled up to him. Kneeling down in front of him, she looked deep into his onyx eyes. The sun was slowly setting, making his eyes come to life with a sparkling glow. His forehead nudged hers, putting her out of her daze. His soft fingertips stroked her cheek, and then tenderly they drew a line over her soft pink lips. She smiled against his touch as he used that finger to comb a strand of hair behind her ear. He was happy that she kept her hair down for their walk. It wasn't often that she did. And she was like an angel when she did.

"It's nice to have some time alone huh?" she questioned in the form of a soft whisper.

"Very nice" he whispered in return while he stroked her chin softly with his large yet gentle fingertips. She leant her cheek into his palm as he cupped her cheek. Her eyes were beautiful he thought. They sparkled like precious, priceless gems and they shone like a night's sky filled with stars. He loved her eyes. They were truly beautiful to him. After a small pause he let his lips touch hers. It wasn't a kiss, just a touch, a loving and affectionate touch. Her eyes were looking heavily into his as he rubbed her nose with his. She lightly pulled him closer with her delicate hands to make the kiss; and he returned it with all the love in his heart. It was amazing the love they felt at that moment and it was overwhelming to feel how much love they held for each other.

From that one single tender kiss, there was no need to doubt his love for her, not anymore. She could feel it within every part of her heart, and her soul.

They pulled apart a little, smiling lovingly at the other. It was the most romantic moment ever.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you to" she returned placing her lips on his once more.

"Mom! Dad!" called a running Gohan. Apparently, they had forgotten about him. Husband and wife pulled away slightly to look over at the approaching Gohan.

"Hey son, did you find any?"

"Yeah you bet…look at the size of this one!" he exclaimed showing his parents the giant crab he held in his hands. Chichi jerked back.

"Wow! That's one big crab! He's a beauty" Goku exclaimed, chuckling at his wife's reaction.

"Yeah Gohan, very nice. Now how about you go and put him back where he belongs"

"Okay mom…and then can you play football with me dad?"

"Sure son, I'll play football"

"Yeah!" Gohan cried in joy as he rushed to put the crab back.

Looking back at his wife, Goku's happy face dropped. Why was she sad?

"Honey what's wrong?" he asked in a caring voice.

"You're going to be training soon aren't you?" Goku fell quiet

"And I guess you'll want Gohan to go with you"

"Yeah…but, not everyday. I've talked to him…I told him some days he'll stay home for you"

"You do understand how important his studies are don't you?" Goku nodded.

"I do. I didn't use to, but now I do. I know that, its important because it's what keeps food on the table…its what keeps a family alive…something I'm barely doing"

"Goku?"

"When this is all over, I promise that I'll do my best, and get a good job. I'll be a good husband…"

"Goku", Chichi interrupted, "You are a good husband…in fact, you are the best. Don't ever think your not. I'm proud of you and I love you no matter what. I know I yell at you and tell you you're irresponsible and unreliable. But Goku, you aren't… You are there, helping me, doing chores, playing with our son. I use to want a different life. I use to hate the fact that you weren't like all the other fathers. But, I don't want what other wives have. I don't want you to be normal, with a normal car and a normal job. I just want you to be you…" Goku was lost for words.

"I love you the way you are. I never want you to be any other way" she finished holding his hands in hers. Goku couldn't express how he was feeling right now. He had emotions running through him, making him want to break down and cry. The love he felt, the care and adoration…it was just so heart warming.

"Thank you" he simply said with a smile that showed her how much that meant to him.

After a game of football with Gohan, Goku decided it was time to head back home for it was getting dark.

Once Gohan was safely tucked into bed, Goku made his way back to his bedroom where Chichi sat on the bed waiting for him. He smiled as he entered and closed the door quietly behind him. He ambled up to her, taking her hands in his when they met. She stood up in his grasp and smiled.

"Goku" she whispered.

"Yes" he whispered back.

"I just wanted you to know that, no matter what, no matter what happens in the future, I'll always be here, waiting for you, loving you" Goku leant his forehead against hers.

"I'm not going to leave you Chi. I'm not going to leave you" he whispered before pulling her against him in a soft warm kiss.

**Hey guys. Phew, that was a long chapter wasn't it? I spent a whole day doing this! Hoped you enjoyed it. Also, I hope it wasn't too fluffy at the end there. I just wanted to add a bit of romance as well as the sex and other parts. I also think, there wasn't very much seduction in there, but hey, there was sex!**

**You know, I feel sorry for both Goku and Chichi. Personally, their relationship breaks my heart, knowing, no matter what, they always end up separated. It's horrible really. I know I'm sad and it's only a cartoon, but I really feel for them.**

**Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it all, and please review for the last time!**

**Big thanks to all of you who did: _Super Saiyan 4 Chichi, LauraNeatO, Kinoha, Wynora, Lone Saiyan Woman, Applescruffs, Oozaru Angel, Crazy-Fan-Fic-Addict, Anime Freak2306, Oznerol, Blue Miracle 51, Saphritite, Chup, Sylvia, Griff_ and _Caryl Mc_. I love you all. Thank you.**

**Best wishes and hope you read my other fics…heehee…that's not an order…**

**Kami bless**

**Love Gosha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
